


The Highest Tower

by night_reveals



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Comment Fic, Dragons, Ficlet, Flufflet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_reveals/pseuds/night_reveals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brave and noble Knight Eames must climb the Tower of Doom and defeat the dastardly dragon before claiming his prize: the dewy virgin, Prince Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Highest Tower

~*~

The last three feet were the hardest. Eames dragged himself over the windowsill, his armor scraping against the burnished stone. He fell to the ground with a _clank_ , panting.

"You're _it_?" came a disbelieving voice from across the room.

"'mm -- " said Eames, groaning. That dragon hadn't gone down easy. "I think I pulled my groin."

Hysterical laughter greeted Eames' pain.

"I wait in the highest tower in all the land for eighteen years for a handsome and clever knight to rescue me. And I get _you_. Someone too stupid to take off his armor before climbing!"

Eames started to feel a little insulted, sprawled out on the floor as he was. He gathered his strength and sat up to look at his spoils.

"Well, you're supposed to be a sweet young prince, dewey like a morning garden and ripe for the picking. You're not the only one who's been misled!" said Eames, sweeping his eyes up and down once. Twice.

"Dewey?" said the formerly captive prince with an attitude problem and a worrying lack of proper gratitude --

 

"Eames," Arthur said patiently from the doorway. "Stop telling our child lies."

Putting on his very best _what-me?_ face, Eames turned. "She just asked how we met."

"Papa said you were the fairest prince in all the land, and that you begged Papa to save you, because Cobb the Nasty Dragon had swept you away --" started Julia, till Eames gently clapped a hand over her mouth, his eyes hunted.

"That is _not_ what papa said."

Julia looked dolefully up at Arthur and shook her head. Lying was bad. Papa was being bad.

Eames winced.

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

~*~

Later, in their bed that night, Eames was panting for a different reason.

"It wasn't all a lie," he said into the back of Arthur's neck, biting gently.

"Oh?" said Arthur, moaning.

"I _did_ pull my groin that day."

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/243220.html?thread=18268692#t18268692).


End file.
